


Something More

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Cisco Ramon, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sex, Smut, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Takes place after Barry comes back from the speed force prison and regains sanity (season 4). Cisco is sick and tired of being just friends with Barry and wants to be something more.





	1. In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so forgive me if it sucks. There will be some smut so brace yourselves. I have no idea how long I'm gonna make this.

Cisco had honestly never been happier. It was the day after they had managed to rescue Barry from the speed force prison. The experience of trying to live without Barry (not to mention keep Central City safe without him) had driven Cisco crazy. But it had also given him time to reflect and he had promised himself that if Barry ever returned, he would tell him the truth.  
  
When he woke up that morning, everything felt different. It was like the sun shone brighter. The air was fresher. Even his favourite cereal tasted sweeter. He felt like today would be the perfect day.  
  
Just as he finished up breakfast, his phone started ringing and he picked up.  
  
"Morning, Cisco, you busy?" said Barry.  
  
"Nope, why?" he asked.  
  
"Do you wanna meet up at Jitters for some coffee? It's on me."  
  
Cisco's heart started beating faster, which was quite common whenever he was faced with spending time with Barry alone. Together. Alone.  
  
"Sounds perfect. I'm all yours," he blurted out before he could stop himself. Barry chuckled and Cisco blushed, grateful that Barry had decided not to video chat.  
  
This was the problem. He had liked Barry since the day they met. But whenever Cisco felt the moment was perfect to tell him, he got tongue-tied and said stupid things like this. Plus, Barry had always been so focused on Iris that he settled for being friends. But that wasn't what he wanted.  
  
"So could we meet up in half an hour? I have a surprise for you." said Barry, snapping Cisco out of his thoughts.  
  
"Wow, coffee and a gift? What did I do to deserve such special treatment?" asked Cisco.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Barry said, as if he had asked the silliest question ever. "You saved me, Cisco. I could never thank you enough for what you did for me."  
  
Cisco could tell his cheeks turning red again.  
  
"It was a team effort," he said, to which Barry laughed in response.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You're just really cute when you're modest."  
  
At that moment, Cisco suddenly lost the ability to form any actual words. Had Barry just called him... cute? What did that mean? Could he... no, impossible... unless... could it be...  
  
Cisco, so lost in his own mind, did not notice his phone slipping out of his hand until it hit the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, Cisco? Is this a bad time?" Barry asked when Cisco had picked the phone up.  
  
"No, no, it's fine!"  
  
"Okay, so I'll see you in half an hour?"  
  
"Yep, it's a date," Cisco said. 'Someone kill me now.' he thought.  
  
Barry just laughed then sighed with content. "I really missed your sense of humour."  
  
"Umm... I missed your... all of you," he said. 'I could really use a nine month coma right about now."  
  
"Wow, that was actually really sweet. Thanks. I'll see you soon," said Barry before hanging up.  
  
Cisco was excited. He had finally been presented with the perfect opportunity to tell Barry how he felt. But then he panicked, his mind imagining the many, many ways it could all go wrong. So he picked up his phone again and called Caitlin.  
  
"Hey, Cait, I need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'm ready to tell Barry I have feelings for him."


	2. Better than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco asks for Caitlin's help preparing to tell Barry how he feels. But things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. Enjoy!

"Are you serious?" Caitlin said, sounding excited.  
  
"Yeah. I'm tired of being just friends. Today is the day I make him mine." Cisco said proudly.  
  
"About time. I'm glad you're finally doing something instead of staring at him across the room."  
  
"First of all, I don't stare. I admire thoughtfully. And secondly, what should I wear?" Cisco said as he opened his closet and began sorting through his clothes.  
  
"What?" said Caitlin, confused.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to do this, I have to do it right. And that means I gotta dress to impress. Oh, what do you think of leather jeans and jacket?" he asked as he pulled out the outfit.  
  
"Cisco, you don't need to dress up. If he likes you, it will be for you."  
  
"Okay, what about a tank top and skinny jeans?"  
  
"Cisco! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Cait, but I just don't like the idea of telling the love of my life I'm into him whilst wearing a Big Bang Theory t-shirt and sweatpants." said Cisco, on the brink of panicking.

"Cisco, trust me. Just be you and everything else will fall into place."  
  
Cisco sighed and said, "Fine." before hanging up. He pulled out his That's-My-Spot shirt and sweatpants. After a quick, relaxing shower, he put them on and went to Jitters to meet Barry.  
  
When Cisco walked into Jitters, Barry was already there, waiting. When he saw Cisco, his face lit up and he had that adorable, wide grin Cisco had fallen in love with. He immediately jumped up and wrapped Cisco in a huge bearhug. Cisco felt Barry's warmth surround him. It was the best feeling ever and he never wanted him to stop. When Barry pulled away, Cisco looked up into his incredible eyes and hated how fast his heart was beating.  
  
"I already ordered. Is the Flash still your favourite?" Barry asked as they sat down next to each other.  
  
"Yeah," Cisco said awkwardly, not sure when it would be appropriate to start pouring his heart out.  
  
"So... what's new with you?" Barry said, trying to make some conversation.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing much." Cisco said, lowering his eyes and fidgeting.  
  
Then the waitress arrived and placed their coffees on the table. Cisco quietly sipped his, avoiding eye contact with Barry.  
  
"Come on," Barry insisted. "There must be something new in the life of the great Cisco Ramon."  
  
"Well, um, actually," Cisco nervously began, "I spent most of my time in the lab, working on the speed force bazooka."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Barry processed this.  
  
"Cisco, I... I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You're an amazing person and before you say 'It was nothing' it's not so just take the compliment."  
  
Cisco felt himself starting to blush again. "Fine. I guess I am pretty awesome. What would you do without me, Barry Allen?" he said with a laugh. That was the first time he had genuinely laughed since Barry left.  
  
"I honestly have no idea." Barry said, with that stupid, irresistible smile of his.  
  
"Listen, Barr, I have to tell you something," Cisco said, deciding that it was time to tell Barry.  
  
"Wait, I wanna give you your surprise first,&quot Barry said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, where is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes first."  
  
Cisco closed his eyes and extended his hands, waiting for Barry to place something in them. For some reason, he didn't hear him reaching into his bag. And then he found out why.  
  
He felt Barry's lips press against his and his eyes flew open. Even as he saw Barry kissing him, he couldn't believe it was actually happening.  
  
But regardless whether it was real or not, he loved it. He loved how the warmth of the speedster's lips flooded his entire body.  
  
When Barry pulled away, he had a huge smile on his face. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Uhm, uh," Cisco said, temporarily unable to form words. "Well, it was definitely surprising."  
  
"Caitlin told me that might make your day," Barry said with a cheeky wink.  
  
"Well, she got that right." Cisco made a mental reminder to buy Cait the biggest box of chocolates he could find.  
  
"So what did you wanna tell me?" Barry said as he reached over and took Cisco's hand and began stroking his palm with his thumb.

This made Cisco completely forget what he wanted to say so, naturally, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be...  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
Cisco instantly regretted saying that. At least, before he saw the look on Barry's face, the hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Barry said as he stood up and placed the money for the coffee on the table. Cisco eagerly followed him to the door. Once they were outside, Barry picked Cisco up bridal style and raced them to his apartment.  
  
When they arrived outside, Barry put Cisco down and rushed to unlock the door.  
  
"I really missed you, ya know?" Cisco said as Barry pulled him into another kiss and lifted him up so that Cisco's legs wrapped around his waist as he began walking them towards his bedroom.  
  
"Me too. And I can't wait to show you how much," Barry said as his foot kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can write the last 2 chapters by the end of this week.


	3. I'm tired of talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco finally gets what he's always wanted. And Barry gets what he never knew he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut

Barry kissed him fiercely before pressing his body down onto the bed. His lips craved every inch of Cisco it could get. He moved from his lips to his jawline and then paused at his neck. He wanted to mark him with as many hickeys as he could. He wanted to be able to look at Cisco and know that this night truly happened.  
  
Eventually both of them got irritated of the clothing between them. Barry, bless his superhuman speed, pulled off all of their clothes in an instant and tossed them aside. He pushed Cisco down on the bed, pressing his naked body against Cisco's, grinding their erections together, making him moan with pleasure. He slid down till Cisco could feel his breath against his hard cock. Barry wrapped his fingers around it, stroking him. He started out slow, teasing him, but increase speed as Cisco uttered more moans and curses.  
  
"If you keep that up, I'm gonna come before we get to the fun part," Cisco warned.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"  
  
"Get up here and I'll show you."  
  
Barry moved back up and kissed Cisco again. This time was less passionate than the previous times, but that was made up for with the amount of lust and desire in it.  
  
Cisco grabbed the taller man by his hips and flipped them over. He pressed his lips against Barry's once more before giving him a cheeky smile and moving downward. He reached his nipples, kissing them slowly, his tongue expertly working their magic. Even though he was desperate to move faster, he wanted to take his time, enjoying the sound of Barry's groans.  
  
"C-Cisco...p-please..." Barry stuttered inbetween moans, his nipples hard and wet.  
  
"Yes?" said Cisco, looking up seductively at Barry but not taking his mouth off his chest. He was barely able to speak.  
  
"P-P-Please," he said, looking down at Cisco, pleading with his eyes.  
  
Cisco smiled up at him, unable to resist those beautiful eyes. He moved down grasping Barry's prick and moving his hand up and down, causing Barry to let out a loud groan.  
  
Cisco leaned down and licked Barry's cock from the base up to the tip before sticking his cock in his mouth. Barry tried his best to not buck into Cisco's mouth but his body involuntary thrusted upward. Cisco did not seem to mind it that much, thanks to his lack of a gag reflex. Eventually, unable to contain himself anymore, Barry grabbed the back of Cisco's neck and pushed it down, his dick hitting the back of his throat.  
  
Cisco continued sucking as Barry fucked his face with all his might. The world around him had vanished. There was only him and Cisco's beautiful mouth. Then Cisco noticed Barry's body began vibrating, his super speed acting up.  
  
Cisco pulled off Barry's cock, causing Barry to let out a whimper, sad at the loss of his precious lips.  
  
"There's no way in hell you're gonna come in my mouth," said Cisco, his lips wrecked and voice raspy from Barry repeatedly fucking his throat.  
  
"Sorry," said Barry, feeling quite bad for going crazy, even though it felt amazing.  
  
Cisco crawled back up, straddling Barry's hips as he leaned into his ear.  
  
"You're gonna come in my ass," he whispered. He instantly felt Barry's cock twitch underneath his.  
  
Barry reached over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Cisco snatched it from him. He opened the bottle and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. Then he reached back and slid a finger into his own ass.  
  
Barry watched in awe as Cisco fucked himself on his fingers.  
  
"Fuck, Cisco... you look so hot..." he muttered. Barry reached for his dick but Cisco used his free hand to smack his hand away.  
  
"Just a minute, babe. You still gotta fuck my ass." Cisco felt grateful that Barry hadn't noticed he had called him 'babe' as he started scissoring his ass, spreading himself even wider.

"Wait, Cisco," said Barry, causing Cisco to wonder what on earth he could have done wrong. "I don't wanna fuck you."

In that moment, Cisco hated himself, thinking how he could be so stupid as to think Barry wanted him. He tried to pull himself off of Barry but he held him by his hips.

"Just listen. I don't wanna fuck you because I want to make love to you."

Cisco thought he had to be hearing things. But the way Barry looked deep into his eyes confirmed what he heard. Then he smiled, because he knew this is what he wanted most in the world at that moment.

"I'm ready, Barr. Go for it," said Cisco. Barry gripped his hips and pulled him down onto his cock slowly. Barry groaned as he felt how tight Cisco was around his dick.

"Shit, Barr. Your cock is so fucking big," Cisco moaned out. Barry stopped, allowing Cisco to adjust. There was the initial burn, the flare of pain that was always present during anal. But after a couple seconds, it subsided and Cisco sunk deeper on Barry's dick till he reached the hilt.  
  
Barry lifted his knees and started thrusting up, taking it slow, being gentle with Cisco. But Cisco wanted more.  
  
"Barry, more!" he groaned, holding on to his shoulders as Barry's length moved slowly in and out.  
  
Barry was more than happy to comply. He picked up the pace, going deeper into Cisco's ass with each thrust of his hips.  
  
Cisco felt his body weaken as Barry hit a spot inside him that made him scream "FUCK YEAH".  
  
Cisco could feel his orgasm building as Barry continued hitting that sweet spot. He could feel Barry shaking under him so he knew he wasn't that far behind.

Finally, Barry used his speed to thrust into Cisco as fast as humanly possible, causing Cisco come all over his chest. The hot white spurts covered most of Barry's chest. Cisco collapsed on top of Barry, having no more energy to hold himself up.  
  
Barry started coming as he felt Cisco tighten around him. He carried on pushing in and out as he spilled into his ass and came down from his high. When his dick finally went soft and he recovered what was undoubtedly the best orgasm of his life, Barry pulled out of Cisco and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean up his chest. Then he came back to bed and used his tongue to clean up the come that was leaking out of Cisco's ass, which he was very grateful for. Then he pulled the covers over both of them, cuddling Cisco as they fell asleep together.


	4. Without you

When Cisco woke up, he was almost certain he'd be back in his own bed, waking up from an amazing dream. But as his eyes fluttered open he realised that his head was resting on top of Barry's washboard abs. He slowly pulled himself of off Barry, trying his best not to make any noise.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Barry muttered, half asleep.  
  
"Oh, nowhere. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Cisco apologised.  
  
"It's okay," he said. He reached up and cupped Cisco's cheek. The touch felt great as Barry's soft fingers caressed his skin. "How was it?"  
  
"Amazing," said Cisco, and that was the honest truth. He had been with other guys before but none had been that perfect mix of gentle and loving and rough and hot that was Barry.  
  
Barry pulled Cisco down by his neck and pressed his lips against his with full force. Their mouths fit perfectly into each other, their teeth never clashing. When Cisco pulled away, Barry noticed the tears he was trying - and failing - to hold back.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry asked, concern clear in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," Cisco lied, refusing to make eye contact with Barry.  
  
"Cisco," Barry said, holding Cisco's hand, "I want you to know you can tell me anything. I care about you more than anything in this world. I... I love you. "Even though Barry had no idea where the words had come from, he was certain they were undeniably true.  
  
A small smile took form on Cisco's face as he took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. "I'm... scared."  
  
"Of what? Me?"  
  
"No! Never!" said Cisco. "I'm scared... that I might lose you again."  
  
This time Barry didn't know what to say. Cisco continued.  
  
"When you went into the speed force, I felt broken. Like a part of me was missing. I would've given anything to get you back because I love you too. I always have, Barry."  
  
Cisco waited for Barry's response, feeling as if his heart was beating faster than Barry could run. Then Barry smiled and wrapped his arms around Cisco's waist.  
  
"You have nothing to be afraid of, Cisco. I'm not going anywhere. You're my world and I'll be damned if anyone tries to pull us apart.  
  
Cisco smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. He rested his head on Barry's chest and they lay there for a while. Until Cisco whispered, "You know, if you wanna show me how much you love me, we've got some time before work." A cheeky smile appeared on Barry's face as he yanked Cisco back underneath the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on my first fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
